Reading Isn't Always Boring
by Harry fan 4 ever77
Summary: James,Sirius,and Remus head to the Room of Requirment to pull a prank.They meet Lily along the way and show her the Room of Requirment.But as they're searching the Marauders and Lily find a book from the future!So what do they do!Read it of course!


**Reading Isn't Always Boring**

James down on the chair in the Gryffindor Common Room, next to his best friend and partner in crime in all things funny, Sirius Black. "Hey mate where's Mooney and Wormy I think we should go pull a PRANK!" said James excitedly. "OOOOH! Yay! Prank, well Wormy is in detention because I framed him for turning Minnie's hair green and Mooney is er..hey, he's walking up to us right now," said Sirius happily. And in truth Remus Lupin the third Marauder walked up to the two and sat down next to them. "Hey Mooney! Perfect timing we're just about to go pull a prank! Come on," said James getting up. "What are you going to do James," asked Mooney wearily.

"I'll tell you once we get out of the Common room," whispered James and started walking out with Sirius and Remus following behind. "I bet he only wants to tell us in the corridors because he's scared Evans might hear us in hear and hate him even more," whispered Sirius to Remus. Remus nodded happily and walked on. Girls swooned as the three Marauders walked out of the Common Room.

"Ok so I want to get Luscious Malfoy and Snivellous' lips stuck together with twenty-four hour glue. After Minnie tried to get all of our joke tools I hid some in this room that appears when you need. The house-elves call it the Room of Requirement because it appears whenever you need it. All we need to do is throw some of it on their lips as they walk to classes and bump into them just right so their lips touch together and then stuck for twenty-four hours. Pretty good right," asked James proudly.

"Sounds good Prongsy!" Said Sirius happily.

"Well I guess it couldn't harm much but only the twenty-four hour glue and where is Room of Requirement," asked Remus. "Seventh floor come on I hid it up there so Minnie won't take it away," explained James and then the three walked up to the seventh floor.

Once they got there they heard voices arguing and they saw it was Severus Snape and Lily Evans. "But Sev those guys you hang out with are creepy," complained Lily. "So is that girl Marry you hang out with that has the stalker crush on the mutt Black," snapped Snape in annoyance. "Well Malfoy is creepy to!" "Ok I'll try not to hang out with them as much alright! But I have to go see you later," said Snape and then walked off. Lily glared at him as he walked away and started to leave in the opposite direction but was stopped by James.

"Hey Lily," said James casually rubbing his hand through his messy black hair. "Were you eaves dropping Potter and will you stop ruffling your hair! Your so arrogant,' said Lily heatedly. "Lily, James can't help ruffling his hair. He does it when he's nervous," explained Remus. James blushed and looked down. "What ever and so were you eaves dropping on me!" "No we came up here to go the Room of Requirement," said Sirius brightly. Lily looked confused. "Whats the Room of Requirement?" James looked up grinning. "Its a room that appears in this corridor whenever you need it. All you have to do is walk past it three times and need it and a door will appear," explained James happily. "Come on I'll show you," he said pulling her to the wall and started to pace three times and suddenly a door appeared.

The four entered it cautiously and saw it was filled with interesting things. Books, games, chairs, sofas, swords, a diadem, dishes, cloaks, robes, exploding snap cards, and some joke items. "Wow this is amazing," said Lily breathlessly. "Yeah people just store stuff in here," said James. Remus and Sirius started rummaging through piles of things while Lily and James surveyed the room. "Hey James is this a famous cousin of yours or something," asked Remus from the corner. James and lily headed over to Remus's voice. He was sitting on the sofa with a book in his hand called "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"

"Never heard of him before but look! He's riding a broom so he must be like my cousin or soemthing and he looks excatly like me," answered James. "Yeah he does," said Remus looking through the first page for the publishing date. "J-J-James look at this. The publishing date says 1990!" Shouted Remus. "WHAT!!" Chorused James and Lily at the same time. "Look for yourself the book is from the future," said Remus brethlessly handing the book to Lily.

"He's right this book is from the future! This might be your son James," exclaimed Lily. "Wow my son and he's famous he has his own book!" "I think we should read it James it was obviously sent into the past for a reason," said Remus."Yeah maybe someone wants us to change something," said Lily."Sure we can prank people later! Sirius come over here we have to save the future," shouted James happily. Sirius came up to them looking confused. "We're saving the future," said Remus brightly. "We found a book about my son from the future and we think it was sent back in time for a reason so we're going to read it and try to save the future and entertain ourselves along the way." Explained James happily.

"Ok then so who reads first," asked Sirius brightly. "I will," said Remus taking the book from Lily and plopping down on the chair. The others sitting on the couch.


End file.
